


Secret Romance

by Teecee9999



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teecee9999/pseuds/Teecee9999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker has been in a bad place. Sarah died. Abby Connor and Danny are missing. But the new field co-ordinator has brightened his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Secret Romance _ **

**Description:** Becker has been in a bad place. Sarah died. Abby Connor and Danny are missing. But the new field co-ordinator has brightened his life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval unfortunately, but I do own the idea.

**A/N:** I have other fanfictions running which I am in the progress of starting up again but hopefully I can update them weekly. Becker’s POV in this chapter, it may be his point of view for most. Italics is his thoughts.

**Words:** 857

**Chapter 1.**

Becker left the elevator. He hadn’t been here in ages, he just wanted to meet the Field Co-ordinator Parker and start, the sooner he started the more people he could save. No connecting with anyone was his motto. Well was until this young women in bright colours greeted him.

“Captain Becker, welcome back to the ARC, well the new ARC. You don’t know how good it is to finally have some company here”

Confused by this bright, yet adorable, young women he stated,

“I’m supposed to report to Parker.”

“Jess Parker, at your service,” she responded giving Becker her hand to shake. As he took the hand he felt a small tingle. He was impressed, he never thought they allow someone so young and bright to work in the ARC.

“You’re the field co-ordinator” Looking her up and down she seemed very tiny, and she would be smaller without those ridiculous heels on.

“Sorry, not usually this crazy, I promise, well not unpleasantly crazy, only I’ve been her on my own for the last two weeks. Just me and the creatures.”

_She is quite adorable when she rambles_. Becker’s mind wandering, _Maybe connecting with people won’t be such a terrible thing._

Jess started to talk about the mission reports and how she practically knew Becker, and the old team. At the mention of their names a dark cloud hovered over Becker.

_Ah, this is why I shouldn’t connect with anyone._

After this Jess leads him to the main ops room. As Jess is walking in the heels in front of him he has a chance to check her out, even if he’s told himself he isn’t going to pursue her he could still look at her.

Out of curiosity Becker asked “So, not to be rude or anything but, how did someone so young get this job?”

“Oh, it’s okay, I don’t take too much personally. I advanced through high school and university and then they kind of found me and asked if I wanted a job.” She just shrugged and turned to the pile of papers on the desk.

“Well you must be the best” Becker commented picking up one of the files.

“Matt Anderson, your new team leader,” Becker didn’t really want a new anything, so he didn’t comment just kept reading through his CV. “Or will be. Lester wants you to look it over, see if everything is okay.”   
“Lester still chooses the staff? I thought the ARC was privately owned now.” Jess responded to the Captains question and explained the situation to him, answering all the questions Becker had about the running of the ARC.

Becker began to read over Matt’s CV again, making sure he would be right for the job.

“Pretty impressive CV,” She states. His only response is a grunt at Jess as she continues on, “All the stuff this guy’s done you’d think he’d be old and rust but he’s young, fit too.”

Becker got a bit jealous as she said this, and just as he read the part about Mount Everest he laughed.

“The way people have to boast about things.” He commented shaking his head.

“Insecure much,” Jess quietly retaliated as she turned and headed to her computer. Becker got a bit insulted at this, _I’m not insecure._

“Excuse me?” following her to her computer, s _he can’t be serious._

“No it’s nothing, but if you are going to put the brakes on this guy for being too good, then that would be pretty lame.”

_What!! I wasn’t doing that, did I just get lectured by this tiny woman?_

Having to defend himself he barely gets out, “No one is putting the brakes on anyone.” Trying to get her to see that he wasn’t ‘trying to put the brakes on him’.

“I mean he’s ex-military, decorated for heroism, expect in animal behaviour and he’s got countless glowing references, he’s perfect.”

_Well she didn’t need to list all of them, maybe he didn’t have a chance with her,_ Becker thought feeling a little bit insecure.

“I merely meant if he was the only candidate,” he really didn’t want Matt considering she seems to be half in love with him already.

“Anyone would think you didn’t want your boss to be better than you are.” She gives him this adorable smirk and eyebrow raise. He studies her for a second, _she can’t be serious._ It only took him a minuet before,

“Ah, I see you’re making fun of me.” As Jess giggles, Becker can’t help but smile. He thinks she’s pretty great as she comments,

“Totally. Just checking to see if you smile, and you do. Which means so far way better company then the mammoth. They both giggled and laughed for a moment before Becker decided to be cheeky and tell her she has something on her cheek before walking away grinning.

Becker heads off into the direction of the armoury, not able to take the smile off his face. He thinks that this is his first time smiling since the accident, and he’s happy about it. _Maybe Jess will be good for me, I should ask her out._  


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Secret Romance _ **

**Description:** Becker has been in a bad place. Sarah died. Abby Connor and Danny are missing. But the new field co-ordinator has brightened his life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval unfortunately, but I do own the idea.

**A/N:** This is where it starts to vary a bit from Primeval. Sort of. You’ll understand I am just adding bits in between what is happening in the episodes. I also skim past most of the talking in the episodes in this one.

**Words:** 1026

**Chapter 2.**

As Becker walks into the ARC the next day he can’t help but be glad Jess is going to be there. He got caught up getting everything ready for the team leader to come in that he never had a chance to talk to Jess again. Walking with a little bit of spring in his step, he heads towards the main ops room, and that is when he spots her.

Her hair is down today, and her outfit is matched, navy blue cardigan and short skirt with flecks of red on them, with red heels and a red hairband. _This girl really knows how to match colours, I would have just stuck with black._ Getting closer to her he realises that she is standing with a tall blonde haired man, he assumes this is the new team leader, Matt Anderson. A pinch of jealousy runs through him as he remembers how Jess had described him yesterday, ‘ _He’s young, and fit too’_.

Becker hopes that there is some fault to him or anything that would make himself seem like a better man. Considering Matt already has a flaw, he wants to change the uniform of his soldiers, _what good would that do,_ Becker thinks to himself. Approaching Matt and Jess, he gives a little nod to Jess as a greeting and then welcomes Matt with a friendly handshake. The first thing Becker brings up is the uniforms, and from there a minor argument brakes out. _He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, unity is needed, and people need to know they mean business._

Matt, not looking for an argument brushes the argument aside and asks for a tour around the ARC. Becker thinks he is eventually going to end up strangling Matt if he keeps going this way. He shows Matt around the ARC first starting with the armoury obviously and all the guns that are in there. They don’t make any small chat, only talking like soldier to soldier, he didn’t expect to spend the whole day showing Matt around.  Becker had ended up talking about the ARC and guns all day and he missed his opportunity to talk to Jess. It was too bad too as Becker thought her outfit was cute and professional, which he thought an impossible combinations.

BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ

 The next day at the ARC doesn’t start well for Becker for two reasons. The first, Lester had just told him that Matt had ordered some new weapons in that don’t kill the creatures, _toy guns are just what we need to fight dinosaurs,_ Becker sarcastically thought. The second reason was when he was approaching Matt about it he was walking with Jess. He really didn’t want to start this conversation with Matt in front of her but he didn’t know if he’d have time to later, he couldn’t let anyone day because they didn’t have the proper weapons.

What had really pissed Becker off was how Matt just kept brushing it off with little comments and continued to talk to Jess while doing so. In Becker’s eyes this was a serious matter and Matt needs to understand what is really at risk.  But before Becker could argue any further Matt has left without even discussing the matter fully.  Needing to get his message through to someone with a bit of common sense he turns to Jess and comments,

“He’s got no idea.”

“I don’t know, I think he’s alright.” _ALRIGHT! She is on his side! How can she be on his side, he could get us all killed._ Becker was starting to get jealous again.

“Well I don’t trust him, and you’ll see the rest of the team won’t either.” Becker walked away so that he wouldn’t do anything stupid like get angry at Jess. _I have to get this anger out._

BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ

Becker hit the gym. With the ARC’s new facilities they had a full size gym with all equipment plus a swimming pool. First thing Becker did when he got to the gym was change into his grey muscle tee and taped his hands. Becker started hitting the punching bag, he was blasting music through his earphones as white noise as he kept hammering into the bag.

_How can Matt do this? There are lives at stake, I have lost too many people, and I can’t afford to lose anyone else. And Jess. Beautiful Jess, why did she had to go and be on Matt’s side? She obviously likes him, how can I compete. Matt is perfect with his fake guns and normal clothes._ Becker just kept hitting the bag over and over again until eventually it came off the hook and went sliding across the floor.

Taking his earphones out he went over to the bag to put it back up, and that’s when he heard it. Someone just coughed behind him. Spinning around in surprise he was faced with the woman that’s been haunting him, Jess. She was standing there arms crossed with a pointed look on her face.

“You just about done?” She asked tapping her foot, “Matt’s speech is in 20 minutes, I really think you should hear him out.”

“He doesn’t know the risks he’s taking, lives are at stake.” Becker replies standing a bit straighter and heading towards her.

“He is ex-military you know, he knows the cost of lives. Just hear him out, okay?” Becker knew he was in a losing argument and just lets out a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll hear him out.” Jess perked up at this, jumping a little and clapping her hands.

“Great, now go hit the showers of something, you stink.” She then walked out of the gym leaving him by himself yet again.

BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ

After having a hot shower and changing back into his security gear he heads to the main ops room for Matt’s big speech. Becker was still sceptical of Matt, and didn’t trust him. He spotted Jess against the wall and decided to join her there. They stood there in a comfortable silence as Matt walks into the centre of the room.

By the end of Matt’s speech he was feeling a little bit better. _The guy isn’t half bad at least, he knows how to make a speech, that’s for sure._ It helped when Jess was beside him telling him everything would be alright. If she thought everything was going to be fine, he’d believe her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Secret Romance _ **

**Description:** Becker has been in a bad place. Sarah died. Abby Connor and Danny are missing. But the new field co-ordinator has brightened his life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Primeval unfortunately, but I do own the idea.

**A/N:** This chapter is based on webisode 5. I believe you guys would love the ending of this. Jess’s POV at the beginning and changes to Becker’s.

**Words:** 1,104

**Chapter 3.**

The ARC was almost completely up and running. But for Jess everything was practically done. All she had to do is distribute the black boxes. Jess quickly fired an email to Becker and Matt to get them to come to the ADD so she can give them their last piece of equipment.

As Jess waited for both to shop up she decided to read over Becker’s file again. Jess sighed, _he’s so handsome, what I’d give to run my hands through that hair, plus he’s friendly, brave, and always trying to keep everyone safe._ She minimised the file and Matt’s was the next one on the stack, before being able to close it Becker caught her,

“You know reading them is rather boring right?” Jess closed the file and swivelled her chair around to face him.

“I was just, you know, researching, understanding character and all that, it’s important and what not.”  Jess was flushed. She couldn’t believe that he had caught her reading his file, what would he think? _Becker must think I’m some crazy stalker now. Great._

BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ

Becker was having a good morning. There was little traffic, he had no paperwork to do, and he got a free coffee because he came in regularly. But to top it all off he now had an excuse to visit Jess. As he headed to the ADD he saw jess intently staring at the screen. Using his military training he sneaked up behind her to find what was so intriguing.

_Matt’s profile! Why would she read that, again?_ It took only a second before jealousy started seeping into Becker. Being sarcastic he said,

“You know reading them is rather boring right?”

“I was just, you know, researching, understanding character and all that, it’s important and what not.” _Yeah right,_ Becker thought, _she’s even blushing, why the hell would she like Matt? He’s boring and rude, why couldn’t she like me?_ Becker’s musing got cut short when Matt showed up without even a greeting,

”So what’d you got for us Jess?” he said. Jess handed them both small black boxes. “Bit big for a tracker isn’t it?”

“They collect data from the anomalies. Put these in and I can monitor and record everything you say while out in the field.”

“Is that necessary?” Matt replied.

“Yeah of course,” Becker stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Why wouldn’t it be necessary?_ “If anyone gets into trouble everyone will know about it immediately.” _Jess is smart, these will be extremely helpful in the field._

“Are these only on during an alert?” Matt questioned.

“Phillip and Lester wants them on at all times just in case.” After Matt’s confirmation Jess continued, “The range on them is amazing but unfortunately they will stop feeding if you go through an anomaly.”

Becker was already in a bad mood from the obvious Jess liking Matt incident that he snapped.

“How is that an issue? Policies strict, no one goes through not for any reason.” As Jess was trying to tell him it’s not what she meant he continues, “Look everyone has been briefed, everyone knows the rules. I’m going to hand these out.” Becker ends the conversation and storms out.

_What is Jess thinking, no one goes through an anomaly. And the top of the iceberg she probably know thinks you are a jerk. She’d go running into Matt’s arms now. Today is not a good day._

BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ BJ

Becker felt like a complete idiot. He didn’t have to snap at Jess. _She was just relaying information she didn’t actually tell anyone to jump through an anomaly, and I snapped at her like she just jumped through one. And anyway, anyone can accidentally get caught in an anomaly._ Becker was frustrated that he didn’t think he’d have a chance with Jess that he overreacted. Becker was also thinking he might have overreacted to more than one thing, _she could have just been reading Matt’s file for information, the guy wasn’t an open book, maybe I should just give it a try, the worst she can say is no, and I am no coward._ The phrase speak of the devil and the devil shall appear fit perfectly just then as Jess rounded the corner.

“Oh hey. Look I’m so sorry about earlier, it literally took 20 minutes for me to extract my foot from my mouth, Matt had to help and everything.” _Matt again_ , Becker thought.

“Forget it, I completely overreacted. I’m sorry.” Becker decided to change the topic to prove to Jess he wasn’t some big scary guy, “I know you’ve been asking around about the old team, that’s okay. You can ask me anything you like, I won’t bite your head off.” Becker turned his head to see Jess contemplating on what she should ask.

“Uhm, well I know it’s probably classified and everything but there is something that I don’t understand.” Becker, although shouldn’t be giving anyone classified information, decides to and leads them both to a more private area.

Becker sat down on the steps waiting for Jess to join him, and was glad when Jess decided to sit really close to him. He could smell her fragrance, a mix of vanilla and strawberries. Becker was drawn out of his thoughts as Jess began her questioning. Becker answered her with everything he knew of what happened or what could have happened. It was a private conversation so Becker kept looking around making sure no one was near. Jess then stated something that made him even prouder of his friends and what they did.

“Your friends figured it out, they stopped her.” _They did didn’t they, they saved the world, they must have survived if they stopped her, they could be alive._ Becker got all excited about this realisation, Jess had made him believe there was a good chance they were alive, Jess had made him happier, Jess.

Turning to Jess he gave her a tight, awkward because they were sitting, hug. Pulling apart Becker said,  
“Thank you Jess, I needed to hear that.” Jess beamed up at him, _her smile is so adorable._

“It’s no problem.” Wanting to continue this conversation and tell Jess all about that he asked her,

“Do you want to go out tonight? There’s a pub down the road from here, I can talk to you more about the old team.”

“Sure! It’s a date, wait not a date, you know, well if you want it to be,” Jess started rambling until Becker put a finger to her lips to silence her.

“It’s a date.” _Maybe she didn’t like Matt after all._


End file.
